1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
DE 10 2010 014 143 A1 and DE 10 2010 014 144 A1 reveal an electrical terminal for a clamping connection of at least one electrical conductor with an operating device which is formed as a pusher integral with the housing of the terminal. Due to the integral design of the operating element on the housing, this can break at the bending point after just a few operations. Furthermore, such an operating element is not easy to operate, especially not with one finger.
The problem underlying this invention is to build a genus specific printed circuit board connecting terminal, particularly of the kind that is easily to operate.
The problem of this invention is solved by a printed circuit board terminal with the characteristics described herein below.